ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartbreak Part 2
Heartbreak Part 2 is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. TEASER: Gwen Stacy is upset now that she knows that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, and if that's not enough, her father Captain George Stacy is killed during the attack as the Green Goblin collected the Dimension Device. So can our Heroes stop the Goblin before time runs out? Find out as a shocking turn of event will change Spider-Man's life... PLOT: Doc Ock and Mysterio retreat; Electro, Kraven, Vulture, Shocker, Rhino, Hydro-Man, Hypno-Hustler, Chameleon, and Boomerang were incarcerated, but Green Goblin's plan is still going on! While Peter believes that Gwen is right about his accountability of her father's death, Norman Osborn too blames himself for the incident. But when the Green Goblin kidnaps Gwen and unleashes his Goblin army upon the Earth, everyone must make a last-ditch effort to stop him, but not without a sacrifice... CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Scott McCord as Yang Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Justin Long as Xandir the Warrior/Josh Holo Mark Hamill as Green Goblin William H. Macy as Norman Osborn Scott Menville as Harry Osborn Tara Strong as Mary Jane Watson TBA as Gwen Stacy Maurice LaMarche as J. Jonah Jameson June Foray as Aunt May Fred Tatasciore as Goblin Army Kevin Michael Richardson as Robbie Robertson, Additional Voices INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * TBA TRIVIA: * Gwen Stacey was killed at the episode's climax. And Spider-Man kills the Goblin in order to seal the gateway. * Because of that tragedy mentioned above, Peter Parker quits being Spider-Man as well as member of the Heroes Alliance. He also shows his identity to the world first. QUOTES: * "Gwen? No. No!' -Spider-Man *starts crying* * "No, Peter. It's my fault. If I haven't became the Green Goblin, Gwen would still be there..." -Norman Osborn * "GOBLIN! You bastard! Not only you created a horde of demons, you also harmed an innocent girl who hasn't done anything wrong!" -Spider-Man * I'm sorry, Peter. You did everything you can to save Gwen, but we failed -Mary Jane Watson * "It's time you know the Truth....My life has became a nightmare ever since I started as Spider-Man. Because of my failures, I put everyone in danger, or even in their deathbeds. I'm sorry, Mary Jane...but I cannot keep this up any longer. I just recently told everyone that I'm Spider-Man, and I have no choice but to turn myself in! Not only I refuse to wear this costume again, I quit the Heroes Alliance!" -Spider-Man *everyone gasps upon hearing this* * No, Peter! You can't quit because of Gwen's Sacrifice! -Mary Jane Watson * But we need you...our Team won't succeed without your help! -Red Ranger * "Well, Spider-Man. If it's your choice, we'll follow through your resignation. We'll miss you' -Optimus Prime * "This is insane! You can't walk away just because things turn dark!" -Josh Holo * I'm done, there's no going back now. I am going to turn myself in to Mr. Jameson -Spider-Man (After he walks away, Mary Jane Watson bursts in tears and crying as Aunt May comforts her) * "Well, Jameson. You know the truth. I quit, and you got me." -Spider-Man after unmasking Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes